Unspoken Feelings
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: Takes place one year after the events in The Talismans of Shannara: Morgan Leah stands alone atop a hill overlooking the Highlands, reminiscing about the past when Matty Roh joins him. Suddenly, unspoken feelings are brought to the surface... MorganxMatty


Well, this is my first fanfic for the fandom of Terry Brooks! I'm nervous, naturally, but I think I did a pretty good job with this. As for where this idea came from... I couldn't help but feel like Morgan and Matty's story was left unfinished after reading The Talismans of Shannara. I guess mainly because they never really get their feelings out in the open like Damson and Par do. So I felt compelled to write a little oneshot just to add some closure. Another reason I typed this up was because that book was so darn good that I didn't want it to end. And when I eventually did finish it, I couldn't get the novel out of my head. I figured it would help if I wrote about it, and what do you know, it did help. So now this story is done and posted on the web, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Terry Brooks or his novels. Only my own ideas.

* * *

Unspoken Feelings  
A _Terry Brooks_ Fanficiton  
By xxFireWarriorxx

Almost a year had passed since the destruction of Southwatch and the Shadowen. Seasons had changed, and summer had returned. With the magic restored to the earth, all was well again, the sickness that had plagued the land vanquished forever. Flowers could now bloom freely across Shannara, and the air was always filled with the refreshing scent of nature.

Morgan Leah stood alone atop a hill overlooking the Highlands, thoughts of days past tumbling through his mind. A year, he thought in awe, shaking his head in disbelief. Only a year ago had the earth been dominated by the Federation; by the Shadowen that had lurked beneath human disguises. It seemed impossible for so much to have happened in such a short time, and Morgan marveled at how much he had grown.

A year ago he had been a joyful youth full of clever tricks and playful jokes. He looked back at that boy and could hardly recognize himself. He was wiser now, more mature, a veteran of the horrors past. For a moment he wondered if he regretted the journey, but immediately dismissed the notion, knowing that he was a better man because of it.

A sudden breeze blew and ruffled his reddish brown hair, billowing it back so that his gray eyes could be seen. When the Shadowen had been destroyed, the Federation had quickly fallen apart. By the time spring rolled around, it was as though they had never ruled the land. Everything had returned to the way it was before. Even the dwarfs had regained their freedom after a long autumn of fighting.

The dwarves… Morgan thought, a smile gracing his features. After parting company with the Ohmsford brothers last summer, he had traveled east to Culhaven, intent on helping them fight the Federation. With so many dwarves working in the mines, they were weaker than the Sounthlanders, and emancipation took longer than expected. But the Federation was loosing support fast as the South broke free, and soon they abandoned the Eastland as well, allowing the dwarves to return to the way they had lived before. A huge celebration had taken place after, and Morgan had stayed long enough to make sure that they were truly okay. Happy for the dwarves and glad that he had kept his promise to Steff, he had bid farewell to Granny Elise and Auntie Jilt to finally return home.

He lifted his head to the sky above, happy to be back in the Highlands. He had missed them dearly during the long battle he had endured, and after all he had been through, he was content to stay for a long, long time. Above the sky was a gorgeous canvas streaked with orange, red, and yellow, and fluffy white clouds drifted calmly about. The sun had begun its descent into the horizon for a while now, and Morgan could feel the coolness of the impending night draw near.

It was then that his keen ears heard it; the sound of someone approaching from behind him. The presence was familiar though, and he did nothing to stop it. The person slipped up next to him, and Morgan felt a smile grace his face.

Cobalt eyes scanned the horizon before them before turning upwards to face his own. Morgan peered into the familiar face of Matty Roh and felt a strange fluttering in his chest, present now for weeks. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in closer. He smiled when she obliged, and felt her head rest upon his shoulder.

Matty Roh… he thought, and knew not where to begin.

She was the most marvelous person he had ever met; an enigma that he was still trying to understand. He remembered her first as the boy he had perceived her to be almost a year ago. With her hair cropped short, Morgan had been completely fooled… and humiliated by the swiftness of the broom that she had used against him. Matty persisted in reminding him of that incident, much to his chagrin. But nevertheless he smiled every time she told the tale.

Then she was the fine swordsgirl, the brave and fearless warrior who had fought at his side in both Tyrsis and Southwatch. Morgan had never met anyone so determined and brave in the face of so many soldiers; in the face of netherworld creatures such as the frightening Shadowen. She amazed him beyond belief with her quickness and cleverness, and Morgan would never forget how hard she had fought with him to save the four lands.

Staring at her now, Morgan felt feelings he had not known possible swell up within him. Her bright blue eyes were always sparkling, and her silky black hair had grown in the past year until it was no longer short, but cascading in layers down her the small of her back. He loved the feel of her body pressed up against him, and realized with a start how much he truly cared for her.

The sudden sound of her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Morgan…" she whispered. "The Highlands are beautiful." She smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining. "The scenery is just as wonderful as you have described."

They stood a moment longer, savoring the beauty of the scene before them. When the sun finally disappeared, Morgan gently pulled away from her to return back to their camp. Matty followed suite, and Morgan smiled at her unwavering loyalty.

She had followed him ever since their departure from Par, Coll, and Damson Rhee. She had gone with him to the Eastland to regain the Dwarfs' freedom, another feat he wouldn't readily forget. Now that they had won, she was following him to his cabin the Highlands. He had, after all, promised to show it to her, and Morgan wasn't one to forget his promises.

Staring at the silhouette of Matty before him, he wondered suddenly at the choice she had made.

Why did she choose to come with him all this way? She had insisted that she was tired of sitting around when they had journeyed from the Freeborn to Tyrsis. That was the reason she had presented to him. She had told him that all her life she had been waiting for something to happen, and that this fight against the Shadowen was what she had been waiting for. But since Southwatch had been destroyed, she nevertheless continued at his side. There had been numerous times when she could have left him, but instead chose not to. Out of friendship, she had asserted, but Morgan wondered if the reason ran deeper.

He thought suddenly of that kiss she had given him in the tunnels beneath Tyrsis. She had kissed him once then, and but never again afterwards. Thinking about it, he realized that he could still feel the lingering taste of her mouth on his, and the feelings that had been provoked. To say he had been startled at the time was a huge understatement. And yet Morgan suddenly found himself wishing for more.

The flames crackled before him, bringing him back to the present. He sat down before a tree, and leaned gently against it, watching as the smoke drifted slowly into the night sky. A moment later Matty sat down next to him, her body propped against his. For a moment all was quiet, but then she suddenly spoke.

"You know…" she began hesitantly. "Damson once told me that I needed you, and I had scoffed at her words. She said that you needed me as well… but that was a long time ago before Southwatch was even destroyed."

She paused then, and Morgan raised a questioning eyebrow, unsure of where this was going.

"I keep thinking about what she said… and I wonder if it's true. I denied it at first, but after being with you for the past year…" she trailed off, and Morgan was startled to discover that she was blushing furiously.

"I'd always told myself that I didn't need anyone; that I was fine on my own. I'm the best fighter that I know off, perhaps rival even to Padishar. But whenever I'm away from you I feel incomplete. And whenever I'm by your side I suddenly feel whole again." She looked away, almost shyly, before peering into his eyes. "I want to know… Is that what needing feels like?"

Morgan didn't know what to say. Never before had Matty spoken to him like this. He could tell that she was serious, and wanted an honest answer. But Morgan didn't have one. And after staring into her eyes, he realized with a start that what she spoke of was an uncanny description of how he felt as well.

Almost impulsively, he leaned forward to kiss her. Her eyes widened at first, but then closed as she gently kissed him back. Her lips were soft on his, and he pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers came around his neck.

For a moment, they stayed like that, the sky blackening into night as the moon and stars came out. Then Matty pulled away, shocked at what had occurred, yet inexplicably happy as well.

"I think that what you feel is definitely need, maybe even more than that." Morgan's gray eyes twinkled in the dark, and he smiled almost roguishly. Matty was silent, and then he continued.

"I love you Matty…" he said quietly. "It took me until now to fully realize it. But I've loved you ever since that kiss in the tunnels of Tyrsis almost a year ago. I denied it at first, but you simply captivate me. Your personality, your looks… I've never met anyone quite like you."

"And Damson was right," he resumed. "At least on one account."

Matty glanced at him and he smiled at her, his handsome features visible in the light of the fire. "I do need you Matty. More than you realize."

Matty hesitated a moment, about to speak but then quickly pulling back. However, with Morgan's intense gaze on her, she knew she had to ask him once and for all.

"Quickening?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

His eyes grew distant for a moment, and Matty waited silently for his response.

"Quickening…" he repeated slowly, glancing at her face. "I loved her Matty, I will not lie to you. I loved her very much. Sometimes I still sense her presence in the earth surrounding us. She is after all, an elemental. And when she died, I felt a void open within me that I thought would never close." He stared straight at her now, his eyes on hers. "But then you came along, and the emptiness began to close. I felt myself becoming whole again, something I had not thought possible. And I love you now Matty. I love you more than anything. I still love Quickening – and I think that I always will. But she is gone, and my heart belongs to you. And somewhere out there, I know Quickening is happy for us."

The evening was quiet then, the two facing each other in the darkness. Then Matty smiled at Morgan and kissed him fully on the mouth. It was his turn to be shocked now as the passion flowed through his body.

"I love you too Morgan," she said when she pulled away. "And I need you beyond anything you can imagine. All my life I've been only myself; alone in the world. Even when I was young I was an orphan; the sole survivor of a tragic event. But because of you, I have someone beside me now."

She snuggled into his chest, and Morgan felt the warmth of her body flooding into his. All the love, all the affection… all the unspoken feelings that had been hidden until now. They were revealed at last in the Highlands of Leah, and Morgan felt his heart swell with happiness at the revelation that had taken place.

He felt her head lift from his chest, and found himself gazing at her twinkling cobalt eyes. Cupping her face, he kissed her again. And knew in an instant that he was never going to leave her side.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

So, what do you think? This is my first fanfiction for _Terry Brooks_, so I hope it came out okay. :D Reviews are greatly appreciated – I would love to know what you thought of this. Thank you for reading!

xxFireWarriorxx


End file.
